It started with a Wind
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Dolls created from a dream so powerful they become real. To meet their creator they must win the Dreamer Game. In the Dreamer Game you fight and when you get all 9 eggs you become human and get the Embroyo." Rima,Amu,Utau,Yaya.and Lulu are the dolls.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: Hi everyone! Welcome to my brand new story It started with a Wind. I hope you'll enjoy this story. I don't own anything.**

Nagihiko's POV

As I read through the mail I noticed one with no return address, the only thing written on the envelope was Fujisaki Nagihiko. Probably from one of my fan girls at school. I opened it to see who it was from but what surprised me was that is wasn't a fan letter. It read Congratulations! You have won a Dreamer Doll! Please circle Wind or Not to Wind. Then put this in the middle drawer of your desk.

This is weird. I won a doll? Well, it can't hurt to get it it's just a doll. I circled wind then put the letter in the envelope and put it in my drawer. I waited nothing happened it was a joke.

"Nagihiko! Help me with dinner!"

"Alright!"

Then I went to go help Nadeshiko with dinner.

After dinner.

When I walked in my room and tripped over a case. I opened the case that revealed a doll with long curly blonde hair. I picked her up to examine her. Her outfit was a dress that ended at her knees, the skirt was a light pink the top was long sleeve and covered with pink ribbon and frills at the waist. In her hair was a large pink bow. I touched her face it felt soft and warm like real skin. I noticed a key in the case picked it up. Then I remembered the letter. I pulled her hair back and found a key hole then I winded the doll up. Then the doll opened her eyes which were honey gold and jumped out of my arms.

"How long were you going to take to wind me?"

"What? This has to be some kind of joke right?"

Then she hit me with her hair. "You are the one who circled to wind. I am Rima the 3rd Dreamer Doll."

"Wait I don't understand."

"You are the one who winded me. So now I am your doll. I can't leave here."

Right after she said that a bear crashed though my window. The doll did nothing. Then the bear made knifes appear and threw them almost hitting me. Thee doll then held out an egg decorated in a red and white diamond pattern with a thick pink line. The pink line had a teardrop and star.

"Swear to me."

"What?"

"Swear that you'll fight with me and allow me to use your energy. Do this and I can save you from this child."

I quickly kissed the egg. I felt my hand burning. Then she smiled. "Kusukusu."

Then a little clown person came from the egg. "Ready!"

"My own heart, unlock."

Then there was a bright light. When the light faded I saw the doll in a clown outfit. She then summoned pins. "Juggling Party!"

The pins quickly flew out of her hands the moment she threw them. They cut through the bear like knifes. When the bear was nothing but shreds dark pink sparkles erupted from it.

"So she's awake."

Rima went back to her normal form and the heat from my hand disappeared. I looked at my hand there was a band of silver and if you looked closely you could see stars and tears.

"What's with this ring?"

"You ask too many questions. That ring is proof that you are my medium."

Then she picked up something near my feet. "What a pretty egg."

I looked at the egg she was holding it was dark blue with a cherry blossom pattern. Then she handed it to me.

"Why did you give me this?"

"It's yours, not mine."

"HOW CAN I GIVE BIRTH I'M A FREAKING BOY?"

Then Nadeshiko came in. "Oni what's wrong?"

Then she noticed Rima. "What a cute doll."

"I like your sister better."

"She's like a real person. Where did you get her?"

"Mail."

"What's your name?"

"I am Rima the 3rd Dreamer Doll."

Someone's POV

What a useless child. So my little sister has woken up. Only one more and the real Dreamer game will begin.

**Moon: Well, what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Please R&R to tell me how I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: I don't own Shugo Chara or Rozen Maiden.**

Yaya's POV

"Yaya is bored!"

"Yaya-san shouldn't you be focusing on the Dreamer game," asked Kairi.

I've only been here for 1,359 hours and all my medium does is tell me to focus on the game.

"Yaya already said it's just Yaya! Besides all the dolls aren't awake."

"But that doesn't matter with some of your sisters does it?"

Before I could say anything Kairi's sister came in.

"Kairi you should get going or your going to be late."

"Hai Onee-san."

Then he bowed to me then left.

"Sanjo-san do you have large mirrors?'

"Yes. Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Yep!"

"There's one in my room."

Then she left. I knocked gently on my bunny patterned egg and a small baby person came out.

"What Yaya?"

"Can you tell Yaya who's awake? Please Pepe. Yaya's bored."

Then Pepe closed her eyes and opened then a minute later she reopened them.

"Rima's awake."

"Rima-chi is?Let's go!"

Rima's POV

"Our parents aren't going to be home so you can wander the house freely. If you get hungry I made you lunch."

"Thank you Nadeshiko. By the way do you have any large mirrors?"

"There's a room of them that's three doors down from my room."

"Nade-chan we should get going or we'll be late."

"Hai! Bye Rima-chan!"

I waved to her. When they were out of sight I ran to the room of mirrors. Then Kusukusu came behind me.

"Did you feel that too?"

"Yaya is awake as well as Amu."

"Rima, how much longer do we have?"

"I don't know."

The mirrors started to glow. As they glow a girl with large red bows dressed in a long red sleeved dress that ended below her knees came out. Then she suddenly hugged me.

"Rima-chi you're awake!"

"Nice to see you too, Yaya. Who else is awake?"

She looked sad. "Utau and Amu," she said barely above a whisper.

Utau… that means

"Only one doll left."

Yaya and I looked at the mirror. A girl with white silver hair and purple eyes came out and bowed.

"Melody."

"The game is going to be over very soon."

Before I could say anything else she disappeared in the mirror.

"Rima-chi let's go see if a comedy show is on."

"All right."

Nagihiko's POV

Was it such a good idea to leave Rima alone? What if Mom and Dad came home early?

"Oni-san."

I looked up at Nadeshiko. "Are you alright? You were spacing out for a while."

"Perhaps he is merely tired Nadeshiko-san."

"No, Kairi I was just thinking about something."

Then I saw something glimmer on Kairi's hand. "Oni-san."

I blinked. "Nagihiko-san. What are you thinking about?"

I didn't answer. I took out his hand and examined the ring he had. I could faintly see a bunny pattern. "Nagihiko-san why did you do that," Kairi asked while pulling his hand away from me.

"I thought I saw a spider on your wrist and tried to kill it."

"Alright," he said looking unconvinced.

Why does Kairi have a ring like that? I'm thinking too much.

Rima's POV

"Bala-Balance!"

Yaya and I laughed. The comedy acts have gotten better since the last time I've been awake.

"Yaya, I forgot to ask you this earlier but who is you medium?"

"Why does Rima-chi want to know? He's very boring and always tells me to focus on the game."

"Do you think he's after the embryo then?"

"It's more like he's curious about the living dolls."

"That's interesting."

**Moon: That's it for this chapter. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Don't own anything! Enjoy!**

Nagihiko's POV

As Nadeshiko and I went home she asked," Oni what happened to you this morning?"

"You know how I have this ring on my finger because I swore to Rima?"

She nodded. "Well, I saw that Kairi has a ring."

"Well, maybe we should ask Rima-chan about this."

After a few minutes I realized that we were home. I opened the door then looked for Rima. I heard the TV on and went to the living room.

"Rima I need to ask you some-."

I saw a doll dressed in red sitting besides Rima.

"Rima-chi this is your medium," asked the girl in red.

Rima looked at me. "Unfortunately, yes. Nagihiko this is one of my sisters."

"Hi Nagi-kun!"

I sweat dropped. Nagi-kun?

"Don't mind her. She gives those kinds of names to everyone."

"Anyway I'm Yaya! The 5th Dreamer Doll."

Then a little person dress as a baby came out. "I'm Pepe dechu!"

"Is she the one who?"

Rima sipped her coco. "The one who did that was someone else."

"What did she do," Yaya asked seriously for the first time.

"Nothing that big."

Then Nadeshiko came in and noticed Yaya. "Oh who's this?"

"My sister, Yaya and Pepe."

Then Nadeshiko hugged Yaya. "You're so cute!"

3 Hours Later.

"Yaya don't you have to go now?"

"It's fine."

"Won't your medium worry?"

"Not really!"

"Yaya…"

"Yaya-san-"

"Just, Yaya!"

"Yaya, who is your medium?"

"Um… I shouldn't tell."

"I have an idea."

I looked at my twin sister. "How about you and your medium come over for tea tomorrow? I'll make snacks."

"Snacks? I'll tell him! Bye, bye Rima-chi!"

Then she disappeared through a nearby mirror.

Rima's POV

I sipped my coco. So we're going to have a tea party, how long has it been? Since Amu had one?

_Flashback_

_I hurried to the tea party. When I got there I saw the rest of my sisters. Utau, Amu, Lulu, Yaya, Hana, Anna, Rikka, and then the youngest Ami. _

"_I'm so glad everyone could come!"_

"_Amu, we love the tea parties you have so how could we miss them?"_

"_Amu-nee, I made some cake for the party!"_

_The green haired doll showed Amu the cake. It was strawberry short cake with strawberry hearts and roses on top. Then Amu patted her on the head._

"_Looks delicious, Anna."_

"_Hana helped too!"_

"_Really? Did Hana make the roses and hearts?"_

_The blue haired doll nodded. _

"_Amu-chi can we eat the sweets yet?"_

"_Since everyone's here we can eat."_

"_Yay!"_

Amu… what happened. Then I noticed that I was in the kitchen. How did I get here?

"Rima-chan what snacks do you and Yaya like?"

"Yaya likes any kind of sweet. I don't really care."

"Then how about strawberry cake and brownies?"

"I think that would be good."

"Do you want to help me?"

I shook my head. "I think I'll sleep."

"Good night then."

I walked to Nagihiko's room to find him reading a book. Then he notices me taking out my case.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleep," I said simply. "Kusukusu are you going to bed too?"

"I'll stay up for a while."

"Don't stay up too long."

Then I went in my case and closed it. I then feel into the sleep state.

Nagihiko's POV

Weird, Rima went to sleep so soon after Yaya left. I wonder what's wrong?

"Kusukusu, is Rima alright?"

"She's fine. Why?"

"After Yaya left she didn't talk much."

"Um…"

"Did something happen in the past?"

"Oni, I need your help to make sweets!"

"Alright!"

I went to go help Nadeshiko. Leaving Kusukusu all alone.

Kusukusu's POV (Sorry if I'm switching too much)

I watched Nagihiko walk out of the room. Saved! But Rima-chan did look sad, maybe the tea party? I think I need to pay her a visit. I flew to the mirror room. Then I heard a voice from the mirror room. Quickly, I went there and saw a pink haired girl dressed in black.

"Amu?"

"So this is where she is Amu," shouted a small person dressed in pink. Ran.

Amu's dark yellow eyes stared at me. "Be quiet Ran. I don't want anyone else to hear us," She said in a cold voice.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't visit my younger sister? And you call me cruel Kusukusu."

"You took Hana's, Anna's, and Rikka's eggs."

"It is merely our destiny. Father left us because we aren't the doll he wants. He later felt that we should get a try and be happy. So he gives each of us an egg and created a game, the Dreamer Game. To win the game we must get all the eggs. If you are saying that, that is cruel then you are calling your creator cruel no?"

"Leave," I said with firmness in my voice.

"You're not the persuasive being smaller than my hand but fine and I already know that there's only one doll left."

Before I could say anything she disappeared in the mirror. Should I tell Rima? She'll find out eventually…

Amu's POV

After I talked to Kusukusu I went to look for my medium in my house. Then I heard faint violin music. I went to his balcony to see a blue haired man playing the violin. When he saw me he stopped.

"You said that you wouldn't come just because I'm playing the violin. Did something happen?"

"The game is going to be completed soon."

He walked over and picked me up. "Put me down."

"Don't feel like it perverted doll."

"Not my fault your room was messy and you left your underwear out."

"Do you still want revenge?"

"No… I know what to wish for now if I have the embryo."

I then kicked him and he dropped me. Then I walked to my case.

"You should sleep too. Because who knows, tomorrow the final doll will wake up."

I watched him put the violin away as I got in my case. Why do I want to continue to listen? This person who is he exactly? He has a key that I gave to a past master that I loved. Why am I feeling this way? I don't want to be hurt again... Soon I fall into a sleep.

Rima's POV

As I sip my coco in the garden of my dream I felt a chilling presentence. I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair held in two long pigtails by purple ribbons. Her attire was a high neck purple dress. Below her neck was a black ribbon holding a small cross. At the end of her long sleeves were frills. Another black ribbon at her waist connected a simple knee length skirt to her torso.

"You don't greet your guest properly? What bad manners."

"I wouldn't call a sister would goes into one of her sister's dream world uninvited a guest. What do you want Utau?"

**Moon: And I'm done! By the way do you think I should introduce the last sister soon? Or wait a bit? Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I don't own Shugo Chara or Rozen Maiden.**

Rima's POV

"What, I can't say hello to my sister?"

"I don't have a choice in whether or not you're my sister. But I certainly am not going to treat you like a sister especially since you took Ami's egg."

"She didn't know about all the power she held. Anyway as much as I love talking about this to you about this I came here to say something."

"Well? What is it?"

"I need to tell you and Yaya the truth about Amu. May I come by with my medium tomorrow?"

I put down my coco. "You won't go against your word and attack us will you?"

"When have I broken a promise? I swear I won't."

"Come around tea time. I shall see you tomorrow."

Utau bowed and disappeared. Was that really a good idea? I decided not to worry about it now so I continued to drink coco and enjoy the peace I had at the moment.

Next Morning Yaya's POV

"Kairi! Please go Rima-chi wants to meet you!"

"Yaya, I don't want to go! I'm very busy with work."

"Kairi it wouldn't hurt to go meet them. Besides I heard you say that you finished all the yesterday," his sister said.

"But, Onee- san-"

"No buts. Go with Yaya."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay! Let's go now!"

Before I could let him say anything I took his arm and dragged him to his older sister's room.

"Bye, Bye!"

Then we went in the mirror.

Rima's POV

"You invited one of your other sisters," both twins asked.

"Is that so wrong?"

"Well, then it's a good thing I made extras."

"Nade-chan! This could be the one who sent the killer bear!"

"It's not. Stop thinking that every sister I have is the one who sent a stuff animal as a greeting."

"Greeting?"

I noticed that Kusukusu wasn't eating. She looked as if she were sleeping. "Kusukusu?"

She blinked. I picked her up and made it so her mouth was opened. Then poured some milk in her mouth. She widen her eyes and then started coughing.

"Awake?"

She nodded still coughing. "Why did you do that?"

"My, my you still ask a lot of questions. Kusukusu."

She looked scared. "Tell everyone later." Then I heard something. Yaya is early. I jumped down from my chair and walked to the mirror room. When there I saw Yaya, Pepe, and a boy with green hair and glasses.

"Yaya, you are early. This is surprising."

I noticed that the boy was staring at me. Then I hit him with my hair. "It is rude to stare at someone. Yaya, shall we go watch a comedy show?"

"Okay!" Then she followed me to the living room while dragging her medium with her. Did she get stronger? When we got to the living room Nagihiko stared at the boy.

"Kairi?"

"Nagihiko-san?"

I slapped both of the idiot mediums and turned to Yaya. "It seems that they know each other."

"Rima- chan did Yaya-chan come yet?"

Nadeshiko came in the room looking at her brother and classmate on the ground. "Rima-chan what did you do," Nadeshiko asked weakly.

30 minutes later.

"I'm so sorry. Rima apologize!"

"It's alright. Now I know why you were acting strange the other day."

"Sorry."

"We're waiting for more guests so please wait a few moments."

Yaya quickly turned toward them. "Wait! Naddy-chan what do you mean?"

"Yaya, calm down. I've invited someone."

She crossed her arms and went humph! Then I picked up my coco about to take a sip when I felt that a mirror opened. That's when I put down the coco so quickly I made a mess of the coffee table.

"Rima? Why did you do that," asked Nagihiko.

I ignored him and walked very fast to the mirror room. A lady should not run. When I got to the hallway, well… Utau was scolding someone.

"Can you move any slower? And you're the captain of most sport teams that's an embarrassment!"

Then she looked at me. "Rima-chi! Who's here?"

"Shall we go?"

Utau nodded and then elbowed her medium to pay attention. We went to the living room and the two idiot mediums were shocked again and so I hit them with my hair to get out of shock.

"Oh! Fujisaki and Sanjo! It's been a while I didn't know you two like dolls," the person said energetically.

"So who is he?"

"Souma-senpai, you're one too?"

"Don't be so formal," Souma yelled after hitting Kairi on the back.

"This is Souma Kukai," said Utau.

Then Nadeshiko walked in with tea and a plate of sweets. "Shall we have our tea now?"

Everyone nodded. When the tea was placed Yaya filled her mouth with snacks. There was a silence for a while.

"Utau, why don't you let Iru come out? She must be bored in her egg."

"You know the trouble she causes."

"If she misbehaves then put her back in her egg."

Utau took out an egg that was half pink and half black with a gothic like design in the middle and out popped a little devil.

"Utau, what took so long?"

"Iru, won't you join us for tea," I asked calmly.

She however ignored what I was saying and stuffed a brownie in her mouth.

"Um… Not to be rude or anything but what are we doing here," asked Kukai.

"First, Kusukusu what happened last night?"

Then everyone stared at the little clown who spat out her tea. "Was it her?"

Kusukusu nodded. "She just came though the mirrors."

"Utau, now will you tell us the truth? About Amu? And yes Nagihiko that is the one who sent the bear."

Utau put down her tea cup and took a big breathe. "Amu… the reason that she's all dark now is that she got her heart broken. Daisuke just didn't love her like she loved him."

"What who's Daisuke," asked Kairi.

"Amu's former medium," Yaya said very seriously.

"You see, Amu was against the Dreamer game. She cared for her sisters as well as she could. When she got Daisuke as a medium she gradually fell for him. He was the person who could accept anyone. But about a week before that era of the game ended, well… she saw that he loved someone else. She knew that a love for a human would just end in pain she knew ever since she stopped Ami from turning her heart dark. It's weird that she could prevent everyone else's heart from fading into the darkness but not her own. In result of her turning dark the next era she broke Hana, Anna, and Rikka."

**Moon: I think I'll stop there for now. Please read, review, and recycle! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon: Don't own anything! I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!**

Nagihiko's POV

"She broke Hana, Anna, and Rikka."

"Broke? Do you mean killed," asked Nadeshiko.

"Dolls don't die their subconscious is sent someplace far away for a long time."

"This doll thing is really confusing."

"We don't really know where their physical bodies are though," Said Yaya.

"I know." Everyone looked at Rima. "Melody put their bodies back in their cases."

"And that is who?"

"Me." We all looked up to see a girl with long white silver hair and deep purple eyes wearing a black floor length dress. The sleeves were long and wide like a kimono. White frills were at the end of the sleeve and waist.

"Melody?"

"Nice to see you too, Utau. I like how you're not fighting it shows that you're all getting along."

Yaya went to the doll and slapped her hard. "You don't care though do you? You want this game to be over as soon as possible. You took them. Give me them back, all of them. Why do we have to fight? "

Melody looked at us. "Because there is no other way. Father wants the girl of his dreams. You are made with essence of his strong dreams but you weren't that one doll that he saw that night in his dreams. He gave each doll a certain aspect. Out of the failures he had, you were the ones that were given a life. Useless to argue, until you get the embryo another way."

"What exactly is the Dreamer game," asked Kukai.

"You fight with the other dolls. Whoever is defeated will lose her egg. She loses her right to become human. The ring of her medium will disappear and then the medium gets the choice to remember the doll or to forget."

"It's really cruel… No matter how you see it. To fight against your own sisters," said Rima.

"If you care so much about the game Melody-san, then are you a sister," asked Kairi.

"I am merely here to see that there will be a winner that is all. Thank you for letting me stay for a bit even though I am nothing but trash to you."

She bowed and left through a near by mirror. Why do we have so many mirrors anyway?

"Why don't we finish the tea," suggested Nadeshiko.

It just got awkward. "Melody isn't a bad person. Dechu" We looked at the baby eating a strawberry.

Rima's POV

Not a bad person? We all hate her! She's so… rude and she wants someone to win the game! "Pepe, What do you mean?"

"Yaya-chan, we known her a lot longer than you. She's not that bad of a person."

"Why would someone want to forget about you though," asked Nadeshiko.

"We give them bad experiences and they simply don't want to remember," said Utau.

"Sometimes, we make them forget out us through."

"Why do you want to do that," Kukai asked.

"Little girls and people would have changed because of us want to keep us by their side forever. We can't stay even if it's cruel they must let go."

"Now that we're done talking about dolls, Fujisaki are you going to join the basketball team?"

"But I already told you that I wouldn't play basketball until I get out of my dancing slump."

I turned to Nadeshiko. "Dancing?"

"Our family has some of the best Japanese dancers in the world and since Nagi-ni is a boy it's tradition for boys to be girls when young because our mother says that to dance like a girl you must learn what it's like to actual be a girl. So he imitated me while I was in England to learn different dances, then eventually he came to England too but when he saw all of the dances of the world he got stuck in the feeling of if he was a real girl."

"Really? So he was a crossdresser. I was right."

"C-crossdresser. How did you know about that," Nagihiko asked nervously.

"Well, it's weird for a boy to have long hair and that he acts as like a gentleman."

Then Kukai laughed. "She got you perfectly Nagi!"

"Kukai do you want to be in a skirt again," Nagihiko asked with a dark aura around him. What was scarier that he was smiling while saying this.

Then Kukai looked very nervous and quickly started to stuff his mouth. Yaya was doing the same.

"They don't have manners do they?"

"Utau, I think its fine. Yaya loves sweets and Kukai doesn't want to talk."

Nadeshiko smiled. "Utau-chan would you like some cake?"

"Thank you," Utau said as Nadeshiko passed the cake to her. Utau took a bite of the soft cake and her eyes widened.

"Um… Utau-chan is something wrong? Does it not taste good?"

I took a bite of the cake as well. This taste… I don't believe it it's almost like Anna's, the softness of the cake, the sweetness of the cream, and the way the taste of the strawberries blended with it all… "Naddy-chan, Yaya has a question where did Naddy learn to bake?"'

"In England, an old woman that our family had hired as my nanny. She taught me and she told me that a girl who had a twin sister had taught her. She said that the girls were always with her when she was young. But, they disappeared without a trace left."

"England… Rima-chi."

"Nadeshiko, the girls were Anna and Hana."

"Really then, my cake tastes almost like Anna's?"

"Yep."

1 hour and 30 minutes later.

"Thanks for tea Rima-chi!"

"Until we meet again," Kairi said while bowing. Then Yaya pulled him in the mirror.

"I'll be visiting again."

"Thanks!" Utau whacked her medium with one of her long braids. "Don't be so loud."

Then they left. Nagihiko was helping Nadeshiko clean up.

"So the point of all that was?"

"Now you know more about the game don't you? And now I know that I must hope."

"Hope?"

"If I will fight in the game then I hope that there will be a resolution to everything."

**Moon: I'm all done for now so please take some time to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon: Hey everyone, I hope you're doing well. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Amu's POV

"Skipping school again?"

I looked at Ikuto lying on his bed. "Don't feel like going."

"How boring."

"Ikuto," said Souko while opening the door. I hid in my case.

"What Mother?"

"Next week Tadase is coming back from France."

"And?"

"So spend some time with him next week. It's been a year since you last saw him."

"Will do."

She left the room and I came out of my case. "So who's this Tadase?"

"My dad's best friend's son. He and I play with each other a lot when we were younger and so he looks up to me and I'm basically like a brother to him."

"Who could look up to you?"

"You're so mean."

I'm bored. Shall I go play a game with my sisters then? Might as well there's nothing left to do. I took out my egg and tapped on it lightly.

Ran came out rubbing her eye. "Amu-chan?"

"We'll be out."

"Make sure my mom doesn't see you."

"By the way, where is your egg?"

"In my pocket."

Ran and I went out of the room and carefully went to the attic. A large old mirror is the first thing you notice out of the clutter. We went thought the mirror. 

Rima's POV

Yaya and Utau came by to visit a little while after Nagihiko and Nadeshiko left for school.

"Rima-chi, do you want some cookies that Kairi's sister made?"

Yaya… Offering sweets…. This is very weird. "Yaya, did something happen," I asked.

"Every since you've been alive you've never shared your snacks."

"Does that mean you two don't want any," she asked before taking a bite out of one. "They're pretty good."

Utau took one and bite in it. She shrugged. "It's okay."

"Yaya… What's –"

"Rima-chi isn't it time for that comedy show you like," Yaya said a bit quickly.

I ran to the T.V and quickly switched to the channel. Curse my love for comedy. In the middle of the show, I felt that someone had come through the mirror.

"You two did you feel that," I asked.

"I felt it," said Yaya.

She said I and not Yaya! Is she sick?

"So did I. Who could it be? Amu?"

"Correct," said a chilling voice.

Amu appeared with Ran by her side. (If you want to know what she's wearing imagine Suigintou's outfit expect the roses are silver crosses, her hair is down with cross clips to match, and there's a black lock on her neck)

"What are you doing here?"

She turned to Kusukusu. "Kusukusu, do you remember this scene?"

I look at Kusukusu. She was angry. Then Amu turned to me. "How rude are you Rima? I can't even visit you three without you asking that question?"

"I no longer consider you my sister."

"Utau-nee."

Utau looked a bit shocked. Amu smirked. "That's how I was before."

"Amu-chi, you can't go back to how you were before," Yay pleaded

"Yaya, I'm shocked. How many years have you been alive and you still can't mature at all? Oh well, put those thoughts aside."

"Shut up!"

"You don't have any maturity as well as manners. I shall teach you some. Ran."

"Ready!"

Amu's cross clips changed into black hearts. Then she put her hand out. "Shattered hearts."

After she said that black heart pieces came out of her hand and nearly cut us. She laughed. "Those frightened expressions of yours are the best."

"Amu."

"Rima," Kusukusu called.

"Very well then."

Green face paint appeared on my face. I summoned my pins. "Juggling party."

The pins went to her and tried to hit her. She smirked once more and held her hand out.

"Shattered hearts." The pieces broke my pins as if they were paper. Is it me or did she get stronger? Amu laughed once more.

"You're all so weak. How can you beat me?"

She looked at Yaya. "I have a delightful idea."

Her heart pieces came together like a rope. She took it and used it like a whip. And it hit Yaya. Then tied her up. Amu grabbed her.

"What do you plan on doing Amu," Utau asked harshly.

She jumped so she was in front of the mirror. "If you want this child then come to my world and fight."

Before we could say anything, she went in the mirror. I looked at Utau. "We can't beat her the way we are."

"Utau, we must go what will happen to Yaya if we don't?"

She sighed. "There's no choice then."

She grabbed my hand and I grabbed Kusukusu. When we were through the mirror, all you could see were floating doors in darkness. We keep going until we saw a door that was bounded by thorns. Utau opened the door to reveal a garden with corps, dead plants, and broken toys. Those poor children.

"Where could she be in this world?"

Then Utau looked at me with a really? You're asking that question? "Probably where black roses bloom."

"And that is…?"

"Wouldn't you know?"

"No. I've never explored this place after it has changed."

"Well…," a familiar chilly voice said. We looked to the left to see a black hill with a dead tree and Yaya tied to it with Amu sitting on one of the branches. "That's not entirely true. I am always near things that had life taken away from it."

"Amu-chi, are you really that broken? It's just a guy. Get over it."

Utau and Rima slapped themselves. "You just had to say that didn't you Yaya."

Something sharp went across Yaya's face leaving a mere cut. "Yaya… I can break you into pieces or turn you into junk at any time. So I suggest you be quiet," Amu said in a menacing voice.

"Just give Yaya back."

"Where's the fun in that? My own heart, unlock."

Amu was embraced with a dark light. When the light faded she appeared in dark colored athletic outfit. Then summoned hearts that had a very sharp tip and threw them.

"Nightmare Lorelei!"

Utau sent her wave of butterflies to neutralize the attack. She was also dressed in a devil costume.

Amu smirked once more. (Is she becoming too much like Ikuto?) "Is that really the best you can do?"

She held up her hand then said," Shattered hearts."

Broken heart pieces came out through her hand and aimed for us. Utau quickly summoned her triton and twirled it in front of her to stop the attack. "Rima, don't make me do everything!"

I turned into my clown outfit. Then flew to Yaya. When I was almost there a dark pink like rope caught me and made it feel as if my stomach was breaking. I tried to get out of it, to break it. But I couldn't. It was too strong I couldn't even summon my pins and if I could I couldn't even throw it. Where is that useless boy when I need him? I'm losing my strength. Nagihiko, help… me…

Nagihiko's POV

I felt my ring start to warm up and tried to hide the glow.

'Sensei, May I go the restroom?"

"Alright, but hurry back."

Nadeshiko looked at me concerned. I hurried to the back of the school, there I saw Kukai with his finger glowing as well.

"Fujisaki? What are you doing-," Then he noticed the red glow. "Kukai, what is going on?"

"They're fighting with someone. They must be running low on power and so they're using ours. Remember we swore to be their mediums, to give them power, to fight by them."

"How the heck do you know so much?"

"I asked a lot of questions."

**Moon: Should I stop? Or Continue? Or stop?**

**Rima: Just continue!**

Rima's POV

I feel the power slowly flow back. I suddenly started to glow and got out of her rope. Then summoned my pins. "Juggling Party!"

The pins hit Amu with force. She glared at me. "How can that be?"

I quickly ripped the chains that bind Yaya to the tree while Utau used her Nightmare Lorelei on Amu. Then use my tightrope dancer to tie Amu up to give us some time to escape. We ran to the door and quickly went back to Nagihiko's house.

We crashed on the couch the second we got back. That power that I had… Could it be? Nagihiko is a maestro?

Nagihiko's POV

After a few minutes the rings stopped glowing. I felt really tired. Kukai and I said our good byes and hurried back to our classes. Will we fight as well then since we swore to protect them?

Amu's POV

I stood there tied. Then I quickly broke the rope that binds me. How could they defeat me in my world? They couldn't beat me. That glow through…

"They have maestros as their mediums."

I turned around to see Melody. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching… for fun. Besides I wanted to know if you'll join me for tea."

"Tomorrow."

"Don't go so easy on them. If you want to be the winner of the game then go harder on them," She warned.

"Don't worry about that."

"Amu, what is your wish if you win? Revenge to the one you loved?"

"You'll see. Now if that is all you have to say then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good day," she said while bowing then left.

That girl show up at the most random times. But she's right. I can't go too easy anymore.

**Moon: That's the longest chapter I think that I have ever wrote for Shugo Chara. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon: Don't own anything! I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!**

In France Tadase's POV

"Tadase, are you planning on going anywhere this afternoon?"

"I'm planning on going on a walk through one of the parks Mother."

"I see then come home before night."

My mother left me in my room alone. I put on my shoes then headed out. The parks here are really peaceful. I'm leaving next week though but at least I can see my friends and Ikuto-ni-san. Then I heard a violin. I headed toward the sound and saw an old man playing a violin with a case behind him and a hat for tips in front of him. I walked up to him and up some money in his hat.

"Thank you so much young man."

"It's no trouble."

I started to walk away but the man grabbed my hand. "Young man, for your kindness I will give a gift."

"No thank you sir. I believe that it is only a thank you is needed."

He held out the case. "I don't think that it's enough. Please, the person who gave me this case would want that too."

"But-"

He pushed the case in my hands and ran. I tried to follow him but he disappeared. Weird. I looked at the case in my hands. It was well-made. Then I sat down at a nearby bench and opened the case. Inside was a doll with blonde hair with curls at the end. I picked up the doll to examine it. The doll's outfit was a light blue long sleeved dress. The bottom of the dress was long and flowing. Crystal flowers were at the waist and were connected to silver chains. There were also flowers at the end of her sleeves, as a hair clip, and strangely one as an eye patch. It was strangely elegant. I've never seen something like this. I pulled back her hair to see a key hole.  
Then I looked back in the case to see a small key and picked it up. It wouldn't hurt to wind it up would it?

Rima's POV

I felt a sudden chill. "Rima-chan, Is something wrong," asked a concerned Nadeshiko.

"It's nothing."

I continued to eat my curry dinner while watching them give me strange looks. "So how was school?"

The twins looked at each other. "Since when were you curious about that,' asked Nagihiko.

I put my spoon down. "Thanks for the meal." Then got out of my seat and started walked to Nagihiko's room to sleep.

"Rima-chan, you're done? But you only ate half of your dinner."

"I'm just not hungry. Good night." I continued to walk leaving a confused medium, his sister, and Kusukusu. Please don't be awake yet, at least not now.

Nagihiko's POV

"Well, that was weird."

"I know and I made pudding tonight," Nadeshiko said sadly.

"Kusukusu, Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of."

"By the way, what's with the egg I got?"

I showed her the dark blue sakura egg and set it on the table. Kusukusu went up to it like she was listening for something.

"That egg is your would be self. Like what I am to Rima."

"So she wants to be a clown?"

"A person that makes people laugh," Kusukusu yelled while going on fire.

"And I can do those transformation things when it hatches?"

"Yes."

"Now that I think about it, Kusukusu-chan what was Rima-chan like in the past," asked Nadeshiko.

"Um… she was really different."

"Like more lady-like or something?"

"Before, she wanted to win the game more than anyone. Just like Utau and… some of the others."

"I still don't get why that terrible game was invented," Nadeshiko said.

"Melody said it before. They are the failed copies of a girl that Father saw long ago. He left them. Then realized that why should he not give them a chance to become that girl or he at least wanted to see his dolls that he worked hard on happy. So he put an aspect of a perfect girl in them. That aspect is also their source of life which is us."

"Rima actually played that game?"

"In the past her, Lulu, Rikka, and Utau wanted to win. They all had a very strong desire to show that they were the perfect girl or doll."

"Rikka was what kind of doll?"

"A very kind one she listen to her mediums problems and fixed them. She wasn't nice to anyone but her humans. I never knew why she wanted to play. But when she met Amu, she wanted to be like her. It's the same with everyone else. Amu had a power no one else had."

"But Rikka-chan was broken because of Amu right?"

"Yes. Rikka, how she must of felt."

And Lulu I think she took Amu's changes the hardest. I wonder when she'll wake up. Or how she'll act. Or if she goes back to the way she was.

France Tadase's POV

I wounded the doll. (The idiot! No offense to people who like him)

It started to move and opened its blue eye then slapped me. "You were slow to waking me up."

She jumped out of my hands and dusted off her skirt. This can't be real can it? It must be a scam or something. I tried to grab it but she hit me again.

"Do you not have manners? Introduce yourself.'

"Tadase Hotori from Japan age 13." I said while bowing.

"Tadase, I am Lulu, the 4th Dreamer doll."

"A pleasure to meet you. Are you real? Is this a dream?"

"Silence. If this was a dream then would this hurt?"

She kicked me in the shin. It hurt so I clutched it. Definitely not a dream. Then she held an egg out with a strange pattern.

"Swear to me that you'll fight for me and only me."

I kissed the egg not knowing what was going on. A glow came from the egg and my hand. My hand felt like it was being burnt away or melted. When the glow disappeared a ring was on my finger. In the center there was a crystal flower. Lulu smiled. Then she picked something up and handed it to me. It was an egg with a crown on it.

"What is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

A week later Lulu's POV

"Lulu are you going to be alright in your case?"

"Of course I am."

This human worries too much. He said that today was the day when he was going back to Japan and he kept going on and on about how he can't wait to see his friends and precious Ni-san. Wait why do I care? I went back in my case to sleep before I could give to another thought.

Lulu's dream world.

I am always at peace when I enter this place. I started designing a piece of jewelry but stopped when I felt that someone had entered. I turned around to see Melody examining a purple necklace that I made before. 

"It's so pretty Lulu."

"What are you doing here?"

She put the piece down. Then looked at me seriously. "Do you know the status of the game?"

I shook my head. "You are the last doll to awaken so when all of you are together again the final stage of the Dreamer game will start."

"It's finally time?"

She nodded. "Do you not have any desire to win the game?"

"As silly as I am I want Amu to win. Or in another way of saying it I don't think I can win."

"Will you at least try?"

I nodded. "Until next time then Lulu." And with that she bowed and disappeared.

That girl does show up at the weirdest times. I continued to work in my dream world.

Utau's POV

I drank every drop in my ramen broth. "I win!"

"No fair. You're a doll there's no limit in your stomach."

I kicked at Kukai who spit out some of his ramen. "Besides that it's shocking to know that a doll likes ramen."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well… It's just that you seem more like a teenage girl than a really old doll."

'I can be a human if I wanted but… the price for it… I could never do that."

Then I noticed that he was staring at me. "What?"

"You're strong."

I looked at him. "Strong? I just don't want to fight for something like that anymore."

"But you're strong because you refuse to fight."

Hmm… no one ever said that about me before. This human is different. He isn't one who would be cruel like the others and doesn't care if he gets something in return.

"Can we have an ice cream eating contest?"

"You want to eat more? I can't handle that after eating an extra large bowl of ramen."

While he kept yelling at me about if he continued to have eating contests with me he would get sick and fat. I'm glad that we can have times of peace right now.

Yaya's POV

I spilled my juice.

"Yaya, why did you do that," Sanjo said.

"Yaya-san?"

The last doll… I briefly felt it but still… She can't be awake right now please don't let her.

"Yaya, dechu," Pepe yelled bringing bring me back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up right away."

I picked up a napkin and started to dry the sticky mess. I looked at them. "What?"

"You used I not Yaya and you're not yelling."

I continued to clean up the mess not saying anything. When I was finish I stood up. "Pepe can you go tell Rima that we'll be visiting tomorrow?"

"Demo Yaya-chan we normally go without telling her in ahead."

"Please Pepe."

"Alright-dechu."

"Thank you I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night? But Yaya it's only 7:30."

I went to my case, opened it and went in.

**Moon: And the final doll is finally awake which means that the real game is going to start. Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Moon: Don't own anything.**

Next morning Nagihiko's POV

"Minna-san, take your seats we have a new student. Well not really new because I'm sure you all know him. Come in."

A prince like boy stepped in the room. So Tadase's finally back from France.

"Hello everyone," he said with a sparkly smile. I swear he can blind people with that. After for the next 20 minutes maybe every girl except Nade-chan screamed," MY PRINCE! MARRY ME! GO OUT WITH ME! BE MINE!"

Something like that. When the teacher finally calmed them down we started our morning classes.

Break time. Outside under a tree.

"I really missed you guys. But France was really interesting."

"We missed you too. Did you get us some presents?"

Nadeshiko hit Kukai. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being rude."

Then Tadase took out a big bag. "Actually I did get everyone a present. For Nadeshiko-san I got her a French doll."

He took out a medium sized doll with long blonde hair wearing lilac aristocrat attire. Nadeshiko examined it.

"It's so pretty. Thank you Tadase."

"I'm glad you like it. For Nagihiko-san, a book of some famous literature. It's in France I hope that's okay."

He handed me a soft leather bounded book. "Good thing I can read French. Thanks."

"To Sanjo-san a mini replica of France."

He handed Kairi a box that had small detailed structures of buildings in France.

"Thank you very much."

"For Kukai a soccer ball."

He handed Kukai a soccer ball which with bounced on his knee.

"Thanks Tadase. How about we celebrate your return with a party?"

"No it's fine."

"You leave us for a year to go to France and when we want to throw a party in your honor you decline. It's too much," Kukai said while acting like he was holding back tears.

Three, two, one…

"Alright then please stop crying!"

And he gave in. Tadase is a softie. "Okay then how about we all head over to Fujisaki's place and stay the night," Kukai asked energetically.

"That's a good idea. Can we Ni-san?"

"I guess."

"I'll go if it's no problem."

"Can I bring someone then?"

"Sure."

Now what do we do with the dolls?

Rima's POV

"A party," I asked.

"Yeah."

"Because of a party I can't go out of Nadeshiko's room all night?"

"This person who's coming doesn't know about living dolls."

"Fine then."

"Really?"

"Yes my idiot medium."

Yaya was acting strange today and now this? Oh well I can't do anything about it. I took my case to Nadeshiko's room. I glanced around. It was decorated with pink sakura wall paper and very clean. Cleaner then Nagihiko's room if that's possible. I heard a door bell.

"Why are you here early?"

"Well, we need to put these two in Nadeshiko's room before Tadase asks why we're carrying these cases."

"You're rocking the case too much," my older sister complained.

I went down stairs to see Kairi and Kukai with a backpack each and Yaya and Utau besides their cases. I hope that she doesn't give us a surprise visit again. Then I led the two of them to Nadeshiko's room.

"Yaya why were you acting so strange today," I asked her as she sat on top of her case.

"Nothing big Rima-chi. Don't worry Yaya isn't acting strange anymore. Yaya just needed some sweets."

I eyed her suspiciously. Then I heard the doorbell again.

"Tadase, Ikuto glad you're here."

"Put your things in Nagihiko's room dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you."

I heard quick footsteps.

"Tadase what is in that case of yours?"

"Just some things Oni-san."

A door opened and things were dropped on the ground then the door closed again and foot steps were heard.

"Case? Why would someone bring a case," Yaya asked.

"How about we find out?"

I stared at Utau like she was an idiot. "We can't go what if one of those humans finds us?"

"Relax they're eating dinner right now so it's the perfect time."

"Fine, Yaya?"

"Yaya's coming too."

Lulu's POV

After I heard foot steps go away from the room I got out of my case. Why did Tadase take me here anyway? I could have just stayed home. Oh well. I looked around my case for my egg until I heard the door opened. I turned around to see Utau, Rima, and Yaya. This is really bad.

"Lulu?"

I stood up properly, walked out of my case then closed it. "Utau, Rima, and Yaya it's nice to see you again."

"Lulu-chi, I was right. You were awake."

"And the real game is going to start," a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Amu. She was standing in the window frame. Then she opened her hand and heart pieces came out from it.

We dodged them with little scratches. Amu…

Nagihiko's POV

I heard a few crashes upstairs. Oh shoot.

"What is that sound Nagihiko-san?"

"Nothing."

Then a bigger noise was heard. I felt the ring glow a little and hid it. Then something rolled down the stairs. Yaya.

"Who hits someone so they roll down the stairs? Pepe!"

"Hai-dechu!"

Then she summoned rubber ducks that went up stairs. "Yaya," Kairi said weakly.

"I'll erase them later."

Then a doll dressed in blue rolled down. "Lulu," Tadase exclaimed.

"I'll erase them later. Why is she knocking us down stairs? Why are there even stairs there?"

More crashes were heard and three more dolls rolled down. When did we get so many dolls? Rima looked up.

"This is a very bad situation isn't it?"

Then the pink haired doll rubbed her head and looked up. "Ikuto?"

"What is going on," Nadeshiko asked.

"Um… apparently Amu's medium is that blue haired guy and Lulu's medium is the blonde person," Utau said.

"That doesn't explain anything to what's going on here."

"Basically all the dolls are awake and all the people who know about living dolls are in this room."

I turned around to see Melody. "Amu, why are you attacking them right now? I know that Lulu is moving and living. But really? You're interrupting their dinner. "

The pink haired doll shrugged. "How am I suppose to know that all of our mediums are having dinner? I've been getting really bored lately."

"So what is going on," Kukai asked.

"I guess we should introduce these two then. The pink one is Amu and the blonde one is Lulu our last two sisters," Utau explained.

"That means that the Dreamer game is supposed to be finished soon," Rima said.

"So will you two at least introduce your mediums?"

"This is Tadase," Lulu said.

"And this is Ikuto."

I looked at the two. "So you two know about what's going on," I asked softly.

"Yeah," Ikuto said. Tadase just nodded. There was an awkward silence. Then a naginata was thrown and hit a wall.

"I don't know when the game is going to start but I do know that I made fudge for everyone and if no one eats it I'll have to eat it, get fat, and will murder Oni-san."

"Why is it my problem?"

"Because it is. Now who wants fudge?"

We all slowly raised our hands. Nade-chan is very good with getting people to eat. Then she cheerfully went to get the fudge.

Rima's POV

Nadeshiko set the fudge on the living room table. "So what do we do now?"

Amu stood up. "I'm leaving."

She started to walk to the mirror but then Melody said something in a serious voice. "Minna, The final stage of the Dreamer game will be done next week."

Everyone looked at her. "I will summon everyone who is left to a field as well as the mediums. Whoever remains standing is the winner."

"What? Melody-"

Then she cut Utau off. "No arguments. If you don't play the game then Father will make you play eventually and then that will be more painful."

And with that she left. It grew silent. One week left until only one stands. We really can't escape our fate that's been planned out for us.

**Moon: Done. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moon: Don't own anything! I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!**

Rima's POV

It's been three days since the party. Utau and Yay haven't been here in all of those days! I don't know what to do anymore.

"Rima?"

I looked up at Nagihiko. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

I hit my idiot of a medium. "How can you expect me to be fine when I have to fight my sisters in four days?"

Then Kusukusu came out of her egg. "Rima, Yaya's calling us in her world."

"Her world?"

I sighed then stood. "If I don't go she probably won't talk to me for all the time we have left. Nagihiko let's hurry."

"Eh? Why do I have to go too?"

"Just in case we see Amu as well. After all her medium is a maestro."

"What is a Maestro?"

"And I thought you were smart. A maestro is someone who is very good at something. Like how you are good at dancing Ikuto is good at something too as well as Kukai is at sports. Now let's go."

He put something in his pocket and then nodded. When getting to Yaya's world full of flowers, candy and whatever was cute, I saw Yaya in her Dear Baby outfit and Kairi at her side. Both were carrying a serious expression.

(A wind starts at this point.)

"Yaya? What is gong on?"

She didn't say anything, she held out her hand and her rubber ducks came out at a quick speed and attacked us. Luckily I grabbed Nagihiko and we made it out in time. I put Nagihiko somewhere safe. Then charanaried.

"Tightrope Dancer."

Amy ropes trapped her nut unfortunately not that long. Kairi did a Charanari into a samurai and cut the ropes that held her.

"Charanari," were the words that I whispered out.

"That's right. We have to fight each other eventually," Then she made her baby lullaby things so she could throw them," You promised that we would always be together."

Before I could say anything she tried to hit me with her lullaby stars. Yaya… I summoned my pins and turned them into nunchakus. I guess I have no choice but I'm not taking her egg.

Nagihiko's POV

I went to go help Rima but Kairi stopped me with one of his swords.

"Yaya doesn't want anyone to interfere. So I will be your opponent."

"Kairi can't you-"

He tried hitting me. It is a good thing that Nade-chan and I took those self defense classes but they aren't enough. Then I saw Rima crash into the ground.

"Rima!"

Rima's POV

Yaya knocked me into the ground hard. It hurts. If I can't win against Yaya then I at least have to make sure Nagihiko gets out alright. I started to glow a pale pink. Yaya widened her eyes. I slowly started to stand. Then I looked over to Nagihiko who was also glowing. He wanted to protect me. I looked at Yaya and we clashed our weapons.

Nagihiko's POV

What is this feeling? I feel like a power is awakening inside of me. Then I felt the blue egg in my pocket shaking. It flew out and hatched into a little person wearing some normal clothes. Then it flew up to me.

"I'm Rhythm. Let's go!"

I started to glow even brighter. Then before I knew it I was wearing an outfit similar to Rhythm's. Kairi quickly attacked me again.

"Beat dunk!"

A blue energy ball was summoned in my hand and I used it on Kairi who was blocking it with his swords.

"Why are we fighting," I asked while gritting my teeth and pushing with all of my strength to break the swords.

"You really don't know the point of this do you? Yaya doesn't want to fight anymore."

Rima's POV

"Tightrope Dancer!"

My rope went around Yaya and held on to her tightly. She smiled evilly as I aimed the pins at her. "Do you really think that you can do it? Take away your last sane sister's life away?"

She knew I was hesitating. How couldn't she tell my hands were shaking. "Yaya just tell me what's going on."

"Why would I tell you anything? What if all this time I was just playing around, getting you to trust me, then betraying you in the end?"

"That's a lie!"

My hands shook even more.

"Rima watch out!"

I turned around to see a blade going toward me. Then quickly ducked. Unfortunately, that blade did hit someone. It hit Yaya. She fell clutching the sword that was deep in her stomach. I ran to her.

"Yaya are you alright?"

"Rima-chi, I never wanted to fight."

"Then why?"

She closed her eyes then undid her Charanari. "I don't want to be the winner. I decided that if I were to lose I would lose against you."

"Yaya…" Tears were starting to flow down my cheeks.

"Rima-chi… promise me that… you will fight with my power… And end this horrible game forever… please."

"But…! How can I?"

Then her eyes closed, the sword disappeared, and the world started to crack. The two mediums ran to me and Yaya. I hugged her lifeless body crying. Then I put her down gently.

"Rima? What's wrong?"

I showed my tear filled face to him. "Yaya's…"

Then a soft red glow covered Yaya and something was shiny came out of her and into me. Her egg. The feeling was so warm. Power was placing itself inside of me.

"_Rima-chi, don't cry I'll always be with you."_

"What a good girl."

I looked in front of me. Melody was putting Yaya in her case. Before she closed the case she petted Yaya.

"Your role is done. Now you can finally sleep."

Then she turned to Kairi. "Well? Will you keep your memories of this child or do you wish to forget?"

"I want to remember her."

"Very well then you may keep your egg."

Then she turned to me. I gave her a look of disgust that she ignored. "Congratulations Rima. I will see you and your medium soon."

"Give me her back."

"What?"

"Give me all of them back. All of my sisters that you've taken away. You don't know what it's like to lose a sister. You don't care what happens at the end of the game because all you care about is the winner. You'll probably be with Father after this is done."

I slapped her. "Rima!"

Her hair covered her eyes. "You will find out everything Rima. Until a few days."

She bowed at left holding Yaya's case. "Rima-san we should be going. Yaya told me that her world will break soon after her egg is transferred."

I transported all of us back. When we got back I started crying again.

"Rima, Yaya said not to cry."

"Rima-san it's not like you won't be with her ever again."

Then I was picked up and someone gently stroked my hair. "It's going be okay Rima. I promise."

I remained in that position for who knows how long. Yaya was not coming back no matter what. And when something's gone for us Dreamer dolls it goes away for a long time.

**Moon: So right now Utau and Rima both have two eggs, Amu has four and Lulu has one. The next chapter will probably be the start of the final game. Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon: Don't own anything.**

Utau's POV

"Kukai it's almost time to go."

"Why do we have to? I thought you didn't want to fight."

"I don't want to but I don't have a choice."

"You do!"

I simply looked at him. "No one can make you do anything that you don't want to do. You don't have to fight."

"Thank you Kukai. This will probably be the last time I'll see you. So thank you for leaving me a pleasant memory. I have something to ask."

"What is it?"

Rima's POV

We were teleported to a garden maze. Then Nagihiko wasn't by my side anymore. Where did Melody take him? Then bats attacked me.

"The game started Rima! If you don't fight then just break!"

Utau… I can't get distracted now. I have a promise that I swear I'll keep." Juggling party!"

It hit her with force and accuracy but something felt off. I realized that someone was behind me and kicked them. It's been a while since I've seen Utau use this trick.

"Not bad. But you'll have to be better. "

"Is that so?"

I held my hand out and ducks came from it. They pecked her over and over. I took the chance to run further into the maze. Nagihiko stay safe.

"Nightmare Lorelei!"

It hit me hard. I fell on the ground. I looked at her who was right in front of me trident out and ready.

"Is that all you can do?"

Then she stabbed me with it but it didn't hurt. I noticed that a barrier was around me. I didn't realize that I was also using some of Yaya's power. I stood up and summoned the ducks again.

"Those ducks…" she said with shocked eyes. Then she replaced the look with a cold and hard one. "Now I see. You really did beat Yaya. And here I thought that you didn't want to fight. Looks like I was wrong."

"Juggling Party!"

She quickly moved and appeared in front of me with her hand out.

Nagihiko's POV

I was teleported away from Rima now I'm in a mansion. Then noticed that Kukai and Ikuto were also here. Why?

Then Melody appeared.

"Boys aren't allowed into the garden. So you must stay here. "

"Then why is Tadase out there? He's a boy," Ikuto said.

"Really? I thought he was a girl. Oh well Lulu will be happy anyway right now she only has one egg."

"Why are you allowing something like this to happen? Utau and Rima don't want to fight against people or dolls who are important to them."

"This is exactly why I didn't want the three of you to go in there. At least Kukai and Nagihiko. I want them to face the truth. Someone must win the game and the others will lose. If they listen to you then the game won't end."

"But there has to be another way."

"There is no other way. I said this before. It's useless to argue until you get the embryo another way."

"How do you get the embryo then?"

She didn't speak and stared out of a window. "You'll find out."

I looked though the window she was looking at. I could see the garden maze. Rima… get out of this alive.

Rima's POV

Utau now is trapped in my ropes. "Tell me why."

She didn't answer. The ropes tighten on her. "Utau. Please."

She remained to say nothing. They tighten harder. "Utau I don't wasn't to hurt you. But if you won't tell me…."

The ropes tightened again but this time a crack was heard. She smiled. "Finally."

I felt my eyes widen. What did I just do? I undid the ropes. She fell on the grass, I ran to her.

"Utau? Wake up please. I don't want to lose someone else."

Her hand touched mine. It was getting cold. "My dear little sister… This isn't good bye forever. You'll have me, Yaya, and Ami."

"But I don't want you to go. I'll give you my eggs."

I used my other hand to plunge into my chest. But her other hand stopped me. "Don't… you need to fulfill Yaya's… last wish."

"But at this rate you'll…"

"I'm sorry. But good bye."

Her eyes closed and her hands fell. Her body glowed a warm purple. Two eggs came out of her and into me. My body is getting warmer. Then I see something.

"_I have something to ask."_

Utau!

"_What is it?"_

Kukai too.

"_Promise me that you won't forget me."_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because I'm going to fight against Rima and lose."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to fight anymore. But the game must end and I want Rima to win. Kukai please promise me."_

_She held her finger out and he took it. "I promise."_

Utau… I swear to you and to Yaya that I'll fight Amu and win against her. "Good job Rima. Amu's finished up her fight too."

I looked at the girl putting Utau in her case. "You… I swear if I get the embryo I'll make it so you never existed."

"That will be a waste of a wish. Besides my time's almost up."

Then she disappeared. Her time's almost up? What does she mean by that? I ignored it for now. Then started running deeper in the maze.

Melody's POV

I left her quickly. Rima… Then Kukai ran to me.

"Good timing. What will you do?"

"Remember."

"I see." I snapped my fingers the ring broke off and he went.

"Where did he go?"

"Don't worry. He'll be home soon."

I looked at the two left. One refuses to fight. The other wants his doll to win. I wonder which one will win. The one who is using her broken heart as her strength or the one who is using her promise and love of her sisters as her strength? I stared out the window again. Oh well… I'll know the answer soon enough.

**Moon: I'm sorry if it's no good. I think I'm starting to get a block for this story. Please review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Moon: Hey everyone today's the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it and Peach pit owns everything. **

Amu's POV

I looked at nothing for a while. The game is almost done. I'm sorry, everyone for all the pain I've given you. It's time to finally end the game forever.

Rima's POV

I kept running not knowing where I was going. Until I saw Amu merely standing there. When she notice me she held out her hand and whispered," Shattered hearts."

I tried to dodge the pieces but they followed me quickly. I then stopped and held out my hand.

"Nightmare Lorelei!"

The butterflies stopped the attack.

"So you beat Utau. I didn't know you had it in you."

I glared at her. But I noticed something. Her voice wasn't cold. It was almost sad. Then I kicked her hard. She didn't do anything so she went through the rose bushes until she hit the side of the mansion. I went to her and grabbed her clothes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you change?"

She held her hand in front of me and said," Shooting star shower."

It looks like the Milky Way came out of her hands and hit me. I somehow made a shield and broke through the attack. Then I kicked her even harder than before. She went through a wall of the mansion.

Nagihiko's POV

My finger started burning again. "So she's using your power."

I looked at him. "Hasn't Amu ever used your power before?"

"Nope. She told me that she'll only use her power when she's desperate."

"You don't hate this?"

"I don't. Besides she hates this more than anyone."

Hates this? What does he mean by that? Then I heard a loud crash.

Rima's POV

"We trusted you."

She summoned her rod and quickly went to me to hit the side of my stomach. That pushed me with force to the other wall. She walked up to me. I grew wings.

"White wind!" (Is it white wing or wind? I don't know)

The feathers cut through her clothing like a knife. "You changed us."

I summoned the ducks that went to her and pecked her. She wasn't attacking me but I didn't notice because I was really angry at her.

"You said that there was more to life than the game."

I used my ropes to tie her up. "So why?"'

She didn't say anything. I made the ropes even tighter than I made Utau's. She looked at me with her lifeless eyes.

"You know why I changed. I fell in love then got my heart broken."

"If you got your heart broken then you could've just come to us. Your sisters, the people who will always love you."

"My mind was gone Rima. My world fell apart and so did my sanity. I was angry and took it out on everyone."

"Still you let that dominate you for this long! You still betrayed us by fighting!"

I let the ropes undo. Which made her fall onto the ground. When she fell I walked up to her and use my juggling party. She was broken. Her Charanari was undone and she was undone to her old form.

"Rima… There's almost no time left for me…"

I ran to her. "Why did you…?"

"Rima you won. You've fulfilled your promise to Yaya."

"But why did you change back?"

"Look Rima I never betrayed you. I thought about it with Daisuke one day. He said the game will never really end if we didn't take each other's eggs. Then well you know that part."

I nodded. "It took a while but Ikuto helped me I guess. His violin soothed my heart. I had my old heart back even through my appearance stayed the same. Then I remembered why I wanted to fight. Why I had to fight."

"Amu…"

She started glowing. "I'm sorry for everything."

And with that her eyes closed and five eggs came out of her and into me. Then I felt my body growing hotter, it felt like it was cracking and then everything turned black.

Nagihiko's POV

"Well, Amu lost on purpose. Ikuto, will you remember?"

"Remember."

"Then goodbye."

She snapped her fingers again and he went. "What about Tadase?"

She looked at me. "Do not worry. He is already home with his memories. Let us go."

She took my hand and led me to another part of the mansion. I noticed that when she took my hand hers felt like it was pieces put together. Not a hand like Rima's.

Then I saw Rima on the ground with pieces of clay around her. She looked bigger somehow and was wearing a white summer dress. Melody opened a case and put Amu in. Then she tapped Rima on the head.

"How much longer are you going to sleep?"

Rima slowly opened her golden eyes. "Melody? Did I win?"

"You did."

Rima stood up. I noticed that she was about foot or two taller than the doll. She was still pretty short through. "Rima may we have tea now?"

"What about the embryo?"

"I'll explain as we have tea."

She took her hand and mine and led us somewhere else. It looked like an old living room. She poured the tea as we sat in chairs. Then handed a cup to each of us. But she had none for herself.

Rima's POV

Something strange is going on. Then I thought about the way her hand felt and how she had no tea. Now that I think about it I've never even seen her eat.

"Well?"

She smiled and snapped her fingers. Cases appeared and opened to reveal the dolls. I looked at all of them. There was everyone with no flaws.

"The embryo… huh? That's the reason why everyone's been fighting."

"Why didn't the embryo come?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Excuse me for asking but why does your hand feel like it was glued together?"

Nagihiko felt it too? Melody looked sad for a moment. "Then I shall answer all of your questions before I go. Rima to make things simple I was supposed to be you."

"What?"

She pulled back one of her sleeves. Her arm was carefully pieced together. You could see the all cracks.

"I am a failed doll. I was broken as I was put in my case. There was no hope for me to be repaired. But Father's apprentice convinced Father for me to hold the embryo. When the embryo was placed inside me I was fixed and could move."

"If you had the embryo then why didn't you wish for the game to end?"

"Because no matter how much I wanted to I wasn't a Dreamer doll just a failed product who didn't want to be junk."

That's why Pepe said that she's not a bad person.

"Couldn't you have just given it to one of the Dreamer dolls then," asked Nagihiko.

"It can only be given to a human girl who's a perfect girl. Right now that girl is Rima."

Then she stood up from her seat. "Rima can you stand in front of me?"

I did as she said. "Remember the embryo can grant any wish," she whispered softly.

She dug into her chest and took out a shining white egg. Then she started to chip.

"Good bye, you two."

She completely broke nothing was left but jagged pieces of clay. The egg flew up to my opened hands.

"Rima you won."

"But it hurts. Everyone's gone."

Hot tears started to fall. Then Nagihiko hugged me. "But I'm still here."

A soothing voice said," What is your wish?"

"I wish that everyone would be a human right from the start so we don't have to play the game ever again."

"Wish granted."

A bright light brighter than anything shone. When it faded I felt someone tapping me.

"Rima-onee-chan what are doing out here? Amu-nee told me to tell you that you're going to be left behind if you don't hurry up."

I opened my eyes to see twins one with blue hair and green eyes and one with green hair and blue eyes.

"Anna? Hana?"

"Hurry up! We told Mom and Dad that we'll be shopping."

"Sorry I'll be there in a minute."

I took in the scenery. I was in a flower garden. "Rima your wish was granted. You are now Hinamori Rima."

I turned around to see Melody. "Melody you're human!"

She smiled. "I am thanks to you. Come on we better get going or Yaya will start to whine."

"What happened to Kusukusu and the other charas?"

"Let's just say we have a lot of cousins."

I laughed with her. "Rima! Melody! Come on! There's a sale on skirts that I don't want to miss!"

Melody pulled my hand. "And no one remembers the past except us and a few more people."

An hour later.

I ended up carrying two loaded shopping bags while Utau was making Kukai carry all ten of hers. Yaya took the twins, Rikka and Ami to the candy shop a few minutes ago. Amu went somewhere with Ikuto yelling about how she doesn't look like a strawberry. Everything's fine.

"Rima?"

I looked in front of me. "Nagihiko."

He sat down besides me. "Well, I'll be going."

Then Melody left us by ourselves.

"So?"

"So…"

"Everything's fine now? No more fighting and dolls?"

"Why? Did you wish that you hadn't wind?"

"No or else I wouldn't have meet you."

"That's sweet."

"Rima, will you be my girlfriend?"

Nagihiko's POV

Well I did fall in love with her somehow. So why not ask now? Besides Kukai was telling me how Amu, Utau, Lulu, even Yaya had boyfriends and not Rima. Ikuto told me that I'd better confess soon or someone else will get her.

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She smiled at me and I kissed her on the cheek. I 'm really glad I chose wind because that's how it all started. With a wind.

**Moon: And so that's it. I'm really sorry if it's no good or if it's rushed. School's started and I can't handle balancing two stories with tennis lessons, homework, and other stuff. One, yes. Two, nope. Thank you to everyone who has this on their favorites' and to everyone who has reviewed. Can you review one last time for this story? Please? **


End file.
